


Talk to me, I'll listen

by heavensweetheart



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Girls Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/pseuds/heavensweetheart
Summary: Katara and Jin are spending the night at the Fire Palace with Zuko, but nightmares and necessary conversations stand in the way of a calm night.
Relationships: Jin/Katara (Avatar), Jin/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Talk to me, I'll listen

**Katara**

When I wake up, it’s still dark, and only Jin is in the bed next to me.

I have always been amazed at how one way or another she keeps her smile on even while she’s asleep. She looks content, comfortable. Happy.

My own smile breaks through my face, her little sleeping face fills my heart so much it becomes too heavy for me to carry. Very carefully, I lift myself, and even more carefully to not wake her up, I brush her hair back and kiss her softly on the forehead. For a second, it looks like she could feel it and her smile deepens making her dimples appear, but her eyes remain closed.

The silk sheets help me to get out of the bed noiselessly. I’m going to go find Zuko.

**Zuko**

It fits that the Fire Nation is so quiet at night. From the Palace’s balcony, the few lights of the city truly look like dying embers amidst the darkness. Glowing, but too weak to bring heat. The night is still cold.

I could go back inside with Katara and Jin, but…

“What are you doing?” 

Katara is the first one to find me, she still looks half asleep with her hair falling over one of her shoulders. The moonlight reflects in her sky blue robe turning it paler, and her skin darker in contrast.

“I thought I was the one who rose with the moon,” she jokes, approaching me.

She leans against the railing looking at me with her know-it-all but questioning face that makes me smile every time.

“Yeah,” I say, chuckling a little, “It’s nothing, really. I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No, but why _did_ you wake up?”

“I… um…” I pinch the bridge of my nose. “I was having nightmares again.”

As always, Katara reacts faster than lightning, straightening herself as if ready to attack an imperceptible, improbable enemy. A ghost.

She and I know it is a ghost.

Her hand comes to rest on my arm comfortingly.

“Again? What were they about?”

“That doesn’t matter, does it? I’m still hung up on something I should have gotten over a long time ago.”

Her other hand comes to my face, turning me to her. Her palm is warm. “Zuko, that’s not it…”

“Was I not invited to the party?”

We both turn to Jin’s voice.

**Jin**

_Ugh_ , I must look awful with my hair all muddled and rubbing my eyes like this. Well, if either of them asks, I’ll tell them not all of us can pull the out-of-the-bed look as they do.

“Jin, I thought you were still asleep.”

I take Katara’s hand as I come close to her and Zuko, once I reach them, I also take Zuko’s hand in mine.

“I didn’t wake you up, did I?” she asks.

“No, I woke up myself when I noticed you two weren’t in bed.”

“Sorry for leaving you alone.”

“Don’t worry about that, sunshine,” I jokingly elbow Zuko on the side, grinning. (I remember when I first started calling him that. He hated it.) (Hat _ed_. As in, past tense.)

“Is something wrong?”

Katara is the one who answers me: “Zuko was having nightmares again.”

“What?” I turn to him. “Why didn’t you wake either of us up?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“What were the nightmares about?”

They both grow quiet, their eyes meet in one of those glances that talk about shared memories. Memories I’m not part of and that I can’t fully understand. I know that, we’ve talked about that. I can’t feel the same hate and fear that they feel towards Ozai. I do hate him, but it is in a different way. I hate everything that they hate, but it’s always in a different way. And it’s okay if all of our feelings are different, but… I want them to be understood.

“Guys, I know I can’t fully understand everything that happened during the war, but I…”

“No, Jin, it’s not that,” Zuko interrupts me. “It’s only that…”

“It is not easy to explain,” Katara finishes when he trails off.

“I know, but I want you to explain it anyway,” I emphasize.

I bring their hands to my lips and press a kiss against their knuckles. “We are in this together. When you want to talk, talk to me. I’ll listen.”

For a moment, the two of them are quiet. It’s one of those times when they only stare at me like none of us were from different nations, like the three of us had been tied to each other all along despite the frontiers and the seas.

(Noted, blue and gold are officially my favorite colors.)

Katara is the first one to kiss me. Her lips are so plump and her skin is so warm.

Warmer than Zuko’s, but his lips are softer.

“Let’s better keep talking about this in the morning,” Katara – always the mediator – suggests. “We all need some sleep.”

“Sure,” Zuko agrees.

“Whatever you say, moonbeam,” I say. She smiles.

We return to the bedroom still holding each other’s hands. Zuko lays on the bed in the middle of Katara and me. The two of us put our heads on his chest, listening to his heart beat while our hands stay intertwined.

It is only before the sleep takes me away again that I hear Zuko whispering: “I love you, girls.”

“We love you, too, Zuko,” Katara and I say in chorus as we squeeze each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, **PLEASE** see the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com


End file.
